


Inking Through Life

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Love Confessions, M/M, Tattoos, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Regrettable tattoos,  bad decisions and the addiction of alcohol it's an equation for a great night. Right? So what happens when two colleagues take regrettable decisions into good carefree choices for a change? Will their be ink spilt or will smilies beaming?-This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

_____  
Inking Through Life-1  
____

Regrettable tattoos and bad decisions were what their job depended on. Some days they were lucky and had sentimental stories and blank canvas. Yet most days they had the terrible three, alcohol, peer pressure and a tattoo parlor.

Jughead Jones a tattoo artist who specialises in cover ups works for South Side Serpents tattoo parlor in the New York, Long island. He works for an amazing old man Pops who also owned the dinner across the street from them.

Jughead Jones worked with a team. Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea, Fangs Forgaty and Betty Cooper. All tattoo artists apart from Fangs. He works on the reception waiting for his big break on Broadway.

Jughead Jones was the most talented out ot the four. Sweet Pea loved realism whereas the girls jumped between both mediums.

Betty and Jughead were there for the earliest shifts. Betty would always bring coffee as she was usually the first in. Jughead always came in late. Luckily he never came late for someone's appointment.

"Hey sleepy head." Betty threw a pillow at him.

“Hey.”

"Did you walk out with that blonde that was trying to flirt with you all day yesterday?" She teased passing him coffee.

“What?” He yawned.

"You got lucky last night." Betty made him take the coffee.

“Yeah?”

"You were tattooing her ass all day and you fucked her." She gasped when Fangs came in. Jughead didn’t say anything."How do you do it?" Betty questioned as they waited for their first customer.

Jughead shrugged.

"I can't even go to a bar and get laid." She sighed.

"That's because your crazy." Fangs teased.

"Hey your meant to love me. Especially if I'm putting a good word in with my amazing Broadway friend." Betty playfully glared at him. Fangs rolled his eyes. "You know I leave you coffee everyday? I could stop?" She smirked.

"Don't you dare." Fangs pouted.

Betty giggled as she turned to look at him. "Come on Juggie. I need your wisdom. Apparently I'm too intimidating but I don't have loads of tattoos. Okay maybe I do for a woman. "

“You’re intimidating because you have high standards. You could’ve had a guy in bed by now but every time they throw themselves at you, you don’t care.”

"I don't have that high standards. I just don't want one that is a dick head or has a stupid tattoo over covered up. Seriously Juggie they get actually vagina's tattooed on them and penises." Betty sipped her tea.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty playfully pushed him. “If you want to get laid, get laid. It can be a one night thing or something. But you probably wouldn’t, you have high standards.” He teased.

"Shut up. I just have class." She pouted at him.

“There’s a big difference between having class and having high standards.”

"Go on then. Seeing that you get laid." Betty said.

Sweet Pea and Toni came in. "What are we talking about?" They ask.

"Betty's non existent sex life." Fangs told them.

“Well I could always help you out B.” Sweet Pea said.

"That's a no Pea. How many times do I tell you?" Betty shot him down.

“Just an offer.” 

“See? High standards.” Jughead said.

"That's bollocks you know how Pea is. He could have an std right now he's been with a lot of women." Betty shrugged.

"Hey!" Sweet Pea took offence.

"You know I love you Pea." She hugged him.

A client came in and Fangs took their name and information before sitting down with them. The women explained the story of her friend being drunk throwing her tampon out on to the street and the next morning ants were around it. She had an urge to get a tattoo so she got that tattooed on her thigh.

"That looks like a dick." Toni said.

"I've had that one before." A woman said.

"It looks like it has tiny crabs." Betty added.

"Its embarrassing."The women uttered.

"How would you like it covering?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Something girly but not too girly."

The four artist nodded as they began drawing ideas for her as Fangs spoke to her. Fangs brought her to one of the back rooms to start her tattoo. Everyone headed to their assigned areas.

The women went with Jughead's idea. Betty then had a tattoo to do as she was the only one available to do the walk in. Fangs headed back to the desk.

Jughead took over on the woman’s tattoo as more clients came in for the day. They were always busy on Saturday mornings. They were incredibly busy on the night though. They would take turns weekly to do the grave yard shifts. Tonight it was Betty and Jughead.

The day passed quickly and Betty and Jughead were left alone. It was 6PM so it was the quietest time in the evening and the best time to eat. Jughead was sitting in one of the back rooms while he ate. He had just finished up with a client.

Betty had come in as she had just finished a group of matching tattoos. She came in stole his food. They stole each other's food all the time.

"Betts!" He glared at her.

"What you can have a few of mine?" Betty sat down with him.

"You've had loads of guys flirting today and you've shot down everyone." Jughead told her. "You have high standards."

"If I have a one night stand tonight I can tattoo anything I want on you." Betty offered.

“Not happening. Just get yourself laid. It’s simple.” Jughead said. “Most people are all willing. I’m planning on meeting up with that one client from this morning later tonight.”

"Seriously Jughead come on. I'm talented too." She gave him her puppy eyes.

“Nope. Just get yourself laid. That should be enough of a reward.”

"I just want to tattoo you. Everyone else has." Betty moved to sit on his lap. He hated when she did this.

“Get off of me. My answer is still no.”

"You love girls up here." She teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty was still on his lap. "Which sucker is it this time?"

“What?”

"Who are you fucking tonight?" She smirked at him.

“The first client of the day. That woman that came in remember?”

Betty rolled her eyes. "Have you ever not fucked a client?" She asked pulling his hat off his head.

Jughead shrugged.

"You know you have good hair. You shouldn't wear this all the time. You even wear it when we went on holiday with the others." Betty teased.

“I like it.”

"Don't I know it." She placed it on her head and began walking around acting like she was Jughead.

"Betts give me it back."

"Come get it." Betty walked into the reception area.

Jughead got up and sighed while following her. They would always joke around. He grabbed it easily. Betty pulled him towards her

"You won't even give me a fighting chance?" She pouted.

Jughead just rolled his eyes. A male client came in and walked up to Betty at the desk. He looked to be around Jughead’s age. 

Jughead just smirked and headed back to his room. Betty headed to her desk to get to work. She was working on a completely new tattoo and it was on thigh.

“Sorry it’s so late. I had to push back my appointment from earlier.” The guy said.

"Why?" Betty asked as she began sterilising his leg

"The guy said your appointment was running late and to come back now."

"He did?" The man nodded. "Okay."

Betty knew what Jughead was doing and he was going to get him back. Luckily this guy wasn't so bad. Betty ended up giving him her number but that was it.

He texted her to meet up after her shift. Betty decided to go along. Yet that night she had the worst sex of her life. He was trying to lick her feet and everything. 

The next day Betty didn't by anyone coffee. She was in a foul mood. She sat at her second sketching angry decisions. Jughead came in exhausted with his own coffee.

"You are a dick Jones."

“Why?”

"I took your advice. He has a foot fetish." Betty snapped.

Jughead burst out laughing. She hit him upset. Betty stormed to the equipment cupboard upset. She was trying not to cry.

“Betty stop. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” He followed her.

Betty turned to him. "He licked them without my permission. He then painted my feet whilst we fucked." She glared at him.

“Well that’s just weird.”

"I'm never having sex again." Betty looked at him upset.

“That shouldn’t be a reason why you should never have sex again. Just find someone you trust.”

"What you?" She shot back. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty looked at him.“What?”

"Pea is a player. Kevin and Fangs are gay. I trust you as well. It was just a shock back." Betty shrugged.

“Fangs isn’t gay. He’s bi.”

"Still he likes my best friend." She sighed. "I have a vibrator I'm fine." She looked at him. Jughead just laughed. 

Betty just pushed him against the wall and kissed him. It was the only way he would shut up. Jughead kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around him. Jughead deepened the kiss.

It was getting heated when Betty pulled away. "Stop laughing." She ordered. Jughead nodded. She kissed him again before walking away. 

Jughead headed to his office as he couldn't believe he kissed her. Her lips were so soft and it was so spontaneous. He tried to ignore that for the rest of the day. Jughead couldn't though. He kept glancing at her all day.

Betty kept smirking at him. He ended up heading over to her to check out the tattoo she was working on.

“Hey.”

"Hi Juggie?" Betty smiled.

"It looks awesome Betts." Jughead smiled.

"Isn't she talented." The guy smiled at her."Can I have your number?" He added.

“Depends.” Betty flirted.

"How?" The guy asked.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Sushi." He suggested.

"Betts hates it."

"He's right. Bad experience." Betty smiled. "Juggie where would you take me."

“Probably a diner.”

"The one across the street is pretty good." She hinted.

Jughead nodded.

"Maybe we can grab dinner after our shifts?" 

"Maybe." 

Jughead left as Betty finished up the appointment. Once the man left Betty and Toni was talking.

“You should’ve gotten that guys number.” Toni said.

"Who said I didn't." Betty smirked.

“You did?”

"Yeah just so he would stop talking." She shrugged. "We're on nights tonight. That's going to be fun. Jug was boring last night." Toni laughed softly. "What he was? On my break I'll pop out and get snacks for us." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Jughead came to join them. 

"Whose collecting the food today?" He asked.

“I am.” Betty said.

"Cool. Do you need help?" He wondered.

"Did Jug offer to help?" Sweet Pea shouted from his station. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I know right Pea!" Betty giggled.

"You all act like family." His client said.

"We are." Pea told her.

“But seriously I’ll come with you.” Jughead said.

"Okay. Well come on Romeo." Betty stood up. "T Carmel coffee milkshake and your regular?" She asked.

"Yep." Toni smiled.

"Extra sauce!" Pea shouted. "I like my saucy like I like my girls saucy. Exactly like your friend Ronnie!"

Betty rolled her eyes. 

Jughead grabbed his jacket as they headed to the diner across the street. They ordered the food and sat to wait for it. 

"So how was last night?" Betty asked.

"Fine." Jughead could only think about their kiss.

“Was the sex good?” 

“Yeah.”

"Lucky you."Betty joked. Jughead just shrugged. “You’ll find someone else.”

Betty just bit her lip. " I know but kissing you was fun."

“Yeah.”

She smiled kissing his cheek. He smiled faintly. "We should kiss more often." Betty hinted. "We have time now." She added.

"Betts your insane." Jughead teased. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back squeezing his thigh. She moved her hands further up his thigh."Betts." Jughead whispered into this kiss.

“Yeah?”

"We should stop." He told her.

"But what if we don't want too and we have 20 minutes." Betty looked at him.

“We should stop.”Betty looked at him pouting.“Fine.”

"No you want to stop." She pulled her hair down.

“I don’t want to but we should.”

"Why Jones?" Betty smirked.

“Because we should.”

"Fine." She squeezed his thigh.

They got called to get their order. They grabbed their food before heading back to the tattoo parlor.

Working at tattoo parlor was never uneventful. They were a dysfunctional family but they work.

Four completely different people. 

One work place.

Multiple cover ups and new tattoos and each one with a story. 

Everyone that comes to The South Side Serpent Tattoo Parlor in Long Island has a story to tell. 

Here is the workers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A week or so has passed and Betty had a day off. Most days on her day off she ended up in the tattoo parlor. Today was one of those cases. 

Her best friend wanted to rebel against her father so after a few drinks on a night out her, Veronica and Kevin were in the tattoo parlor.

Betty was tipsy as she sat on the couch as Sweet Pea teased her. Jughead, Sweet Pea along with Fangs were on the night shift. Fangs has decided to become a tattoo artist as a back up. He has started his online course.

"What do you want gorgeous?" Sweet Pea asked Veronica.

"You can tat me up. "Kevin flirted with Kevin.

"You guys don't need me now." Betty giggled.

Betty went to go see Jughead as he was working on a client. "Juggie boy." She slurred.

“Hey Betts. Are you drunk?”

"Maybe. I've been out since brunch." Betty smiled."Juggie is the best. You're in good hands."

"Betts go sit down. I'm nearly done." Jughead told her.

Betty sat her section as Kevin was going to be getting a tattoo by Jughead as Fangs watched.

She was boared as she headed to the couch laying down throwing the pillow up and down.

"Juggie... tattoo me." Betty giggled as she saw him do Kevin's tattoo.

“You’re drunk Betts.”

"So are Kev and V." She looked at him and pouted. Betty walked up behind him and saw Kevin pain. "You're doing well." She smiled tipsy. Jughead just sighed. "I'm not talking about you Juggie." Betty teased.

Over in the other section Veronica was getting a tattoo from Sweet Pea. He kept flirting with her. She was bored so she flirted back.

"You're sexy." He winked.

"You are too." Veronica winked back.

"You're my last client of the night." Pea hinted.

"You can take me home if you'll like."

"Well aren't I lucky." He smiled.

"Definitely." Veronica leaned up and kissed him as he finished.

Once he cleaned his equipment he took Veronica home. They had a passionate night of sex. Veronica didn't realise how much she enjoyed fucking him. They went all night as she didn't fake it once.

The following day, Sweet Pea called in sick to spend the day pleasuring Veronica. Betty came in with her worst hang over. Jughead was the first one there that morning.

"It's too bright." Betty complained.

Jughead just laughed at her. She glared at him before pulling her sunglasses down. 

"Shut up." Betty pouted. "I have the worst hang over and Veronica accidentally called me fucking Pea. Pea sounds like a good lay."

“He’s offered many times and you turned him down.”

"Yeah, yeah what ever. He is more V's type. She likes to keep them on their toes." Betty picked up Jughead's coffee."I have a half 7 tattoo to do." She yawned.

“Get your own coffee. It’s plain you wouldn’t like it anyways.” He took it back.

"No! I need it." Betty took it back sipping it with a straight face.

“Get your own.” He took it back and finished it.

"Fine. Juggie are we alone?"

“Yeah why?”

"Because I should have done this when I was drunk last night." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss." She mumbled into the kiss.

Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty pushed him against the wall. He held her hips. She still had her sunglasses on as she rubbed against him. Jughead shifted them and pinned her against the wall. Betty smirked at him. She pulled her sunglasses up. Jughead smirked down at her. 

"Fuck me Juggie." Betty whispered in his ear. "I don't care anymore." She pulled his hat off as she put it on her head as she placed her sunglasses on him. Jughead kissed her heatedly. She deepened the kiss jumping up on him.“Everyone else will be in soon.” He whispered in between kisses.

"I don't care. I've wanted this for awhile."

"But I don't do relationships." Jughead kept kissing her.

"Shocker the man who is a tattoo artist is emotional unavailabile. I don't care your my friend. We can have fun." Jughead nodded."My car after my first client."Betty ordered.

Jughead nodded again.

There was a knock on the door as it was Betty's first customer. Betty headed to welcome her and sat her down. She was working on this beautiful scenery piece. It was taking her all morning.

Jughead sat waiting at the front desk. He had a man come in to do a cover up of dick tattoo with a cone on it. They had planned to cover it up with a dragon. Jughead sat doing that.

Toni and Fangs drifted in an hour later. When they arrived they were fully focused. Betty and Jughead both finished their clients around the same time. The clients were so pleased with it.

Toni headed to them. "Do you guys want to take your breaks?" She asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead said. “I need more coffee.”

"You need coffee you haven't got a hang over. V is a bad influence."

“I’ll be back in half an hour.” Jughead said heading out.

"Me too." Betty grabbed her jacket.

Jughead stood by Betty’s car. Betty headed to her car with her keys. She smirked at him.“We should drive to an empty parking lot.”

"I feel like a teenager." Betty opened the door for him. Jughead just smirked.

Betty drove them to an abandoned car park. It was a known place for hook ups. They parked her car in the back where they couldn’t be seen. Betty undid her belt as they climbed into the back. They put the seats down for more room.

"Hey." Betty smirked.

They got in the car and locked the doors. Betty started to undo her top giving him a strip tease. Jughead smirked at her before pulling off his shirt.

"Fuck I love you shirtless. Especially when we go on our group holidays." Betty sat on his lap.

Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him softly grinding on him. He groaned softly. Betty smiled pushing her top off. He started to unbutton his jeans.

"Let me do that." She grinded on him harder.

“Fuck.”

"Fuck what Juggie?" Betty teased pulling his pants down.

“You’re killing me, Cooper.”

"I'm a bad girl in a good girls body." She winked.

Jughead reached behind her to unclip her bra. The bra fell between them as Jughead checked her out. He saw a tattoo just beneath her boobs. He leaned in and kissed it.

Betty smiled at him. "That feels nice." She whispered. He licked up her chest smirking. "Fuck Juggie."Jughead sucked a hickey to her collarbone.

Betty moved her hand to touch him. They didn't have a lot of time. Jughead kissed her as they continued to undress each other. They were fully naked in the back of her car.

"What do you think Juggie?" Betty smirked.

“You’re fucking sexy.”Betty gave him such a seductive look.“I don’t have any condoms.”

"Seriously you always do." Betty pouted.

“I’ll pull out.”

"I'm on the pill. I need to feel all of you Juggie." She kissed his neck. Jughead groaned as they kissed. He shifted them so he was on top of her."You like being on top. That's hot... Jughead please fuck me." Betty begged.

“I’m a dominant guy.” He teased kissing her. She felt him rub over her to tease her.

"Dominant me Jughead." She moaned as she was soaking wet. Jughead pulled her legs up around his waist. "I'm flexible. I did ballet and contemporary." Betty touched herself. Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he quickly slid into her. "Fuck Jones." Betty gripped her car seats.

Jughead started off fast and hard. Betty moved with him with the same passion. She moved to grip his hair. Betty hasn't had sex like this before but she loved it. She bit his lip whispering harder.

They kissed heatedly to keep themselves quiet. The car fogged up around them. They were a sweaty exhausted mess when they couldn't go on any longer.

"Betts god." Jughead kissed her moving harder. Jughead got her to climax multiple times."Fuck Juggie." Betty kissed him as he pulled out.

“Fuck that was good.”

"I want to go again." She blushed.

“Okay.” He smirked.

"We haven't got time."

“That was only 15 minutes. We have at least another 10.”

"We need to actually buy coffee." Betty teased.

“We can be a few minutes late.”

"They'll be suspicious." She licked his chest.

“Shut up and fuck me.” He kissed her.

"Is Juggie hungry for more?" Betty flipped them around.

“Yes.”

Betty tried to hide a smirk. She cradled his lap as she kissed his neck. Betty sank into him. It felt different but still so passionate and sensual as she was on top. He groaned softly. Betty just made sure to go at a slow paste this time. She really wanted to tease him. It was working. They could have gone on for hours but they had minutes.

Jughead sped up underneath her. They both couldn't help but moa loudly. They made one another feel so much pleasure. As they were mid way having sex their phone rang. It was Fangs asking them to pick up more tea and coffee for the shop. They did offer it out to their clients too and they need to stock up. 

Jughead answered the call but that didn’t stop them. Betty was trying so hard not to moan.“We’ll stop at the grocery store too. It’ll be a little longer.” Jughead said.

"Is the coffee line taking forever?" Fangs asked.

“Yeah it’s pretty busy today but it won’t be too much longer. You said we needed more coffee and tea for the clients so we have to go to the grocery store.”

"Yeah and we need to get more snacks for our cupboards for us." Fangs said. "Did you hear about Pea? He finally fucked Ronnie."

“Yeah. Fangs I have to go we’re ordering now. We’ll be back in a half hour or more.” Jughead ended the call.

Once the call ended Betty came hard. Jughead groaned as he continued to move. He quickly followed after her."I thought he would never go." She smiled pulling her bra back on.

“That was so fucking good.”

"Well I've been trying to tell you I am." Betty smirked. "Come on we have a job to do."

Jughead quickly managed to get dressed again. Betty was pulling her pants up sorting her seats out as he spanked her. She looked at him rolling her eyes. "If you do that again we won't get away from here."

"We better stay then." 

Betty rolled her eyes again as she sat in the drivers seat. She drove them to the shop.Once they were back at the tattoo parlor they acted like nothing happened. When they got everyone in the parlor was busy for the whole day. They left nights to walk ins but days were booking only.

Tonight it was Toni and Jughead to cover the graveyard shift. Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about what happened with Betty. He saw her pack up her things for the day.

"T don't let Jug be a grouch tonight." Betty teased.

“I won’t.”

"If he has coffee he should be fine." She smirked.

"No he just misses Hotdog on a night." Fangs said.

"But Hotdog is adorable." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Right hugs T, Fangs." Betty hugged them both.“Night Betts.” Jughead said.

"Night Juggie." She winked.

Jughead just smiled whilst Betty headed out to her car with a dumb smile on her face. She drove home happily. Betty got home to see Veronica smiling too.

"You realised you but accidentally called me fucking Pea." She teased sitting down.

"What he is good." Veronica smirked.

"Well good. You deserve to let loose." Betty smiled."Where's Kev?"

"Rehearsals."

Betty nodded.

"How was work?" Veronica asked.

"Normally. Jughead teasing me." She shrugged smiling. "Did you manage to get to work today?" 

"I have my own business. My rum business is going good."

"Look at us." Betty smiled.

"Getting laid and loving life." Veronica smiled.

"Well I need a shower." 

"I'll order pizza." She shouted.

"Love you!" Betty told her.

"Love you more.! Veronica smiled.

Betty headed to the shower. She couldn’t get Jughead out of her head. She decided to send him a seductive photo. She undressed and took a photo to send to him. She was instantly regretting it as he didn't message back. Betty got in the shower to clean herself from earlier.

He was tattooing someone. When he got to his phone he saw it.

J: God Betts, are you trying to kill me?

B: maybe

J: Do you want to come over after I’m done work?

B: sorry Juggie. We've just ordered pizza. How do you think I get this summer bod?

Betty sent him another picture in her silk pjs no bra on.

J: Betts, I'm working. 

B: oops sorry;)

J: devil

B: in the sheets 

J: you're a weirdo.

B: proud to be one. Stop slacking mister.

J: but your distracting me. 

B: #sorrynotsorry

J: okay Demi.

B: go work. I have pizza to eat.

J: but I want you to eat.

B: play your cards right and you will. 

Betty smiled putting her phone away. She couldn't believe that she had sex with Jughead. Something that she's dreamt about but she wouldn't actually confess to him.

It's crazy as their dynamic has changed but has stayed the same all at the same time.

It's funny how some people are just meat to be. 

Maybe they were meant to be? 

Maybe not?

But no one really knew except the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks has passed and Betty's cousin was in town. Betty couldn't wait to show her cousin the people she worked with. 

They were closing the shop early tonight so they could all go on a night out. Her friends were coming too. Cheryl was currently shopping with Veronica as Betty worked.

Betty and Jughead have been teasing one another more. They didn't knew where they stood so teasing one another was normal to them with an added flirtation when no one was around.

Toni and Betty was working on one client at the same time. She had a tattoo that spread across both bum cheeks. Jughead was working on another client in the other room. She kept flirting with him and Betty could hear.

Betty kept rolling her eyes. It wasn't even sub par flirting. Jughead was flirting back. That really annoyed Betty and she didn't know why.

“Sounds like Jughead is about to get laid.” Toni laughed.

"Good for him." Betty rolled her eyes.

“You jealous?” Toni teased.

"No I've been getting laid."

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty nodded.

“Who with?”

"How?" Toni asked.

"Tinder." She lied.

"Good for you. I met my fiance on there." The client told them.

"Awe what is he like?" Betty asked.

"He is amazing. We only met because I was on tour." Josie said.

"That's adorable. So he was like a groupie?" Toni asked.

"At first and now he will forever be my groupie."

Toni and Betty spent hours listening to Josie's stories about being on tour. It helped to drawn out the flirting of Jughead. Josie gave them her Instagram and number to keep in touch before they sent her on her way before her new world wide tour next month.

Shortly after Jughead finished his client. He saw the girls redo their makeup as they were done for the day. They were waiting for the boys so they could go meet her friends at the bar. Jughead walked over to Betty. He could see she has her resting bitch face on.

“Hey.”

"Hey." Betty looked at him in the mirror.

“How was your day?”

"Better if the music was louder so I couldn't hear the sub par flirting." She locked eyes with him.

“You jealous?”

"I don't do jealously." Betty lied. She moved her hair to the other side of her neck as she didn't realise you could still see the hickey. Jughead just smirked. "Seriously come on. Those were worse pick up lines than I have."

“She wasn’t using pickup lines. No one uses pickup lines. Everyone knows those don’t work.”

"Yeah they were Jones. I have good pick up lines." Betty told him as she changed into her heels.

“Pickup lines don’t work. They’re just embarrassing.”

"Well call me old fashion and I like a good laugh." She stumbled gripping onto him. Jughead just looked at her. "What?" Betty smiled trying to hide it."Did you want to nurse me back to health?" She couldn't help but tease him.

"Now I'm thinking about giving you a sponge bath." Jughead whispered in her eye.

"That shouldn't sound sexy." Betty moaned softly.

"Come on guys. We don't want to be late." Pea uttered everyone out. It wasn't often they would do work night out.

They all took their separate cars there. As they drove there Betty called Jughead. He answered smirking. 

"You couldn't wait to hear my voice." Jughead joked.

"Let's do a challenge. First one to flirts with someone that is not me or you gets tattooed." Betty smirked.

“Nope.”

"You can't go a few hours without flirting back at someone?" She giggled.

“No I’m just not getting tattooed.”

"But I want to tattoo your gorgeous body." Betty sighed."You know I will one day." She added.

"Not happening." Jughead repeated.

Betty sighed. "Are you meeting anyone tonight?"

"Depends are you busy?" 

"No I'm free." Betty told him as she pulled up to the bar.

“Okay.”

"Hurry up so I can kiss you before my friends are a bad influence.'"Betty looked out for his car.

He pulled up next to her. Betty wound her window down and kissed him through his. Jughead kissed her back.

"Now V and Cher can be a bad influence." She teased. "Or we can sneak away early. Come to mine?" Betty smiled at him as they parked up.

"Or bathroom sex." She winked as she ran over to her cousin. Jughead just smirked. "Elizabeth." Cheryl smiled.

"Hi Cher. These are my work friends. Juggie,Pea,T and Fangs." 

"Jughead." 

"Sweet Pea."

"Toni but you can call me anything you'd like." She flirted.

"Fangs is my actual name." He told them.

Cheryl smirked at Toni. Betty headed to get the drinks in as they didn't have any. Jughead headed over to help her. They ordered their normal drinks whilst on a night out whilst the bar tender flirted with Betty. 

They got the drinks and headed to the table. Jughead slipped in the table as the girls were putting their names down for karaoke. Jughead was just talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs.

"So no hook up night?" Fangs asked the boys.

“Probably not for me.” Jughead said.

"Its Jug's rest day." Pea teased.

“It just depends on if I meet anyone tonight.” He shrugged.

The girls headed back to the table except from Betty. She was singing careless whispers. Jughead watched her. She was smiling and dancing as the whole bar danced and sang along. All the girls each went for a song. 

Jughead had finished a few drinks and wanted to leave. He was tipsy. Betty headed over to him smiling. Jughead just looked at her. 

"Hey." She sat in the booth.

“I think I’m going to go.”

"No stay." Betty squeezed his thigh.

“I’m not really having any fun.” He shrugged. Betty smirked at him. "You want some fun." She whispered in his ear.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty picked her drink up with one hand and with another she teasingly touched Jughead. Jughead kept eye contact with her. Her hand moved further up his thigh. Jughead just smirked slightly. She got brave unzipping his pants.

“Betts.” He stopped her.

"I think I'm going to head home." Betty faked yawned winking at Jughead.

“Me too.”

"Well I've only had one drink. I can drive you home. " She told him.

“Thanks.”

"Just give me a minute. I need to tell my cousin."

Betty headed over to Cher. She said she wouldn't be home either. Her and Toni had hit it off so well. She headed back to the table to get Jughead. Jughead followed her out.

The second they got out the bar they were kissing. They stumbled to her car as they kissed each other heatedly. They got to her car as they were still kissing when she was trying to open her car door. They both managed to get in the car only to reconnect their kiss.

"Juggie I need to drive." Betty teased.

“Fine.” He pulled away.

"I want you in an actual bed this time." She kissed him one last time. Jughead just smirked. "Don't be so smug about it." Betty began driving to Jughead's place as it was closer.

“I’m not being smug.”

"Your smirk says different baby doll." She winked.

"I can't help my smirk Betts. You shouldn't be so gorgeous." He shrugged.

Betty blushed at him. It wasn't long before she pulled up to his apartment. They started making out in the lift. Clothes already coming off such as her bra and his top. Yet she still had her top on.

When the keys opened the apartment door and the door was locked again Betty was fully naked in that time. She wasn't wasting any time. Jughead stripped off too as they had Hotdog welcome them with a bark. They quickly stroked him before Jughead carried Betty to his bed.

Jughead laid her on his bed when he crawled on top of her. Betty kissed him moving his hair out the way. She then moved to kiss each tattoo in her sight that she could reach. Jughead groaned softly.

"Some day I will tattoo you." Betty flipped them around.

“Nope.”

"Why?" She pouted pulling a condom out. She began rolling the condom on him softly as he answered.“Because.”

"That's not an answer." Betty smirked sinking onto him.

Jughead groaned as he kissed her. She smirked deepening the kiss before she moved herself into a different sex position. She read about it online and it was called the mermaid. Apparently it brought good orgasms.

She was laid on her back as her legs rested on his shoulders. Jughead was on his knows softly thrusting. It was something different and fun. He was able to go deeper and feel her more. It felt so good for both of them.

"Fuck Betts this is amazing." 

"It feels better than before." Betty smiled as she moaned. "Juggie I'm almost there."

"Me too."

They continued to move together as they came together. Both Betty would normally have to fake an orgasm but with him she didn't.

They laid kissing catching their breath back before they went again. They didn't sleep last night. Luckily they get sundays off so they could sleep in. A one night thing turned into a weekend thing as they didn't move out of bed. 

Monday morning came and Betty had no clean clothes to put on for work. Jughead let her borrow something of his."What haven't you warn to work?" Betty asked.

“My fancy button up shirts.”

"I don't want to ruin one of those." She smirked at him coming out the shower.

“Ruin them?”

"I'm going to be wearing it at work. I have spear leggings and underwear in my car incase of emergencies but that's it." Betty told him.

“I rarely wear them.”

"Fine." Betty pulled a black one out.

Jughead just got dressed. Betty pulled it on as she added her red belt and her vans. She walked over to Jughead.

"This thing is just sex. I know that but is it sex with others? Dating? I mean you flirt all the time with the customer's."

“I never really thought about it. I mean it’s up to you. I’ve slept with other people since our day in the car but if you want me to stop I will.”

"Oh... I mean I can't tell you want to do Juggie. It's your body but if you are get regular checks." Betty hugged him from behind. "Because if you give me something in will cut your dick off." Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty span him around pinning him to the wall. "I'm being serious." She kissed his neck.

Jughead just kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss. He picked her up placing her on his bed. They got lost in the kiss as their alarm rang for them to set off to work. Jughead just sighed.

"Come on sexy. We have work, you can stare at my ass and tits and pretend like your not." Betty teased. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "Come on." Betty wrapped her legs around him.

Jughead just kissed her again. He picked her up carrying her to her car. Their lips only left a few times so they could lock the door, head into the lift and open her car door. They just pulled apart when she had to drive. Jughead headed to his car. The bar was 10 minutes away so he walked to get his car. 

Betty arrived at work to see Cheryl and Toni making out. She coughed as she had coffee for everyone but Cheryl. 

"Hey Cher? Good weekend?" Betty teased.

“Yep.”

"Good." 

"You got laid all weekend. You weren't home." She smiled

"Your only staying until you find your own place."

“And you weren’t home all weekend either.” Cheryl said.

"I was out." Betty shrugged.

"Where?" Toni asked.

Jughead came in as Betty smiled at him."I got the bar tenders number." She shrugged heading to her section.

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty told them.

"Jug, B got laid." Toni smirked.

“Yeah?”

"It's not a big deal." She glanced at Jughead.

“Yes it is.”

"Cher it's just sex." Betty said as her client came in.

Jughead headed to his office. Betty made her escape for the day with her client as she wanted a whole back piece. Jughead was working on smaller tattoos all day. They didn't really see each other but they messaged. They didn’t see each other until the end of the day. Betty was exhausted as she saw Jughead making coffee.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hi." Betty grabbed a cup from the cupboard. Jughead just sat down with his coffee. Betty joined him after making her tea. "I'm exhausted." She laid her legs on his lap.

"That should help." Jughead smiled.

Betty leaned over and took some of his food. She was hungry too. Jughead just glared at her. She giggled at him. "So how was your day?"

“Good.”

"Yeah? Do you want to come around tonight for movie?" Betty smiled.

"Sure."

Sweet Pea joined them. "Where shall we get food?" He asked.

"I want fish and chips."

"Well lets get them." Everyone said.

With Fangs and Pea gone out to get them it left everyone busy as more clients came in.

The parlor was always busy and they were always close. But now two of them were closer than before. 

What will happen? 

Will it change the whole demeanour of the parlor or will it stay the same?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple months has passed and Betty was sharing her apartment with Cheryl. She was currently on the hunt for an apartment.

Her and Jughead are having frequent sex. Everyone could see how much more relaxed she was.

Each year they would all take a holiday together instead of having a Christmas party. They all preferred it. They would go in the school term as summer holidays were their busiest time of the month.

They were all discussing it at work as to where to go. Jughead was doing a cover up as he was best at those. His client was fully flirting. He had days where they wouldn't flirt and some days non stop flirting.

Betty was normally good at blocking out the flirting but she was having a bad day. She had this guy touch her inappropriately. Ater she was giving him a new tattoo on his leg to complete his sleeve of his leg. 

Betty casually walked into his section. She sat down next to him as she gave the women a lollipop as she said she felt like she was going to pass out but the tattoo was done.

“Hey Betty.” Jughead said.

"Juggie." Betty kissed his cheek. "My car."

“Okay.”

Betty told them she was taking her break as she sat in her car. Jughead met her out there. Betty just hugged him upset.

“What’s wrong?”

"A dick head slapped my ass." She hugged his her face in his neck. Jughead just hugged her. Betty leaned up and kissed him. "Are you seeing someone tonight?"

“No.”

"You are now." She told him.

“Yeah?”

"Yes, actually you are seeing me all week." Betty ordered. 

“Okay.”

"Her flirting was bad." She told him.

Jughead smiled faintly. Betty was about to kiss him when Pea came out for a smoke. 

"We've booked Spain for the holiday." He told them.

"Good." Betty smiled. 

Betty and Jughead headed back in. Toni had finished her last appointment. "What shall I get Cher?" Toni asked her.

"Her favourite flowers are Rose's." Betty told her.

"Thanks." 

"Go have fun." Betty smiled.

Toni left after cleaning her station. Betty looked at Jughead as they were alone. Fangs was out on his break. She leaned over and kissed him passionately. Jughead kissed her back. Betty put the sign up that they would be back in fifteen minutes. She looked at with hunger.

"We're going to have sex on your work chair." Betty headed to the back.

“You’re naughty.” He smirked.

"Well only for you. But I'm going to show you how to flirt properly." She pulled him in as she laid on his chair.

"Please do." Jughead smiled.

"Well for starters why is a gorgeous man like you all alone on a Saturday night?"

"Maybe because I've been too busy to ask you around." Jughead smirked.

"Well I'm here now and apparently my watch is 10 minutes faster because in my mind we're naked." 

Jughead smirked picking her up. "We haven't got long." In that moment they pulled each other's clothes off as they laid on his chair. 

Betty hoped on him as she kissed him. She was working down his body. She softly thrust into him. 

"I've had fantasies of this." Betty smirked.

“Me too.” He groaned.

"Really?" Betty kissed him.

“Yes.” 

"Tell me about it." She moved deeper in him.

“Well I had a dream we hooked up in here... it was long before we actually did anything.”

"Me too." Betty blushed. "You thought I was good looking before." She moaned softly.

“Of course.”

Betty kissed him. "But I thought you thought I was a girly girl." Betty gripped his shoulders.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

"Nothing but I imagined you tattooing me on my ribcage and we fucked after on this chair." She went slightly faster. Jughead just groaned. "I get jealous of the women that has had your hands on them all day then all night." Betty moaned."But when I get you all to myself I love it."

Jughead sped up as they kissed. They just got lost in their fantasy. They knew they didn’t have much more time so they sped up. They went as fast as they could as Betty came and pulled out. They didn't have a condom. She finished Jughead off.

"I feel better now." Betty smiled pulling her top back on. Jughead just smirked. "Do you want to stay over?"

"Sure." 

Betty smiled as she finished getting dressed. Jughead got dressed too. Betty hugged him as she got a call from her mother. She answered it immediately. Jughead just finished getting dressed and fixing his hair.

"Hey mom." Betty answered.

"Honey when are you going to get married? You're not getting any younger. I have someone for you to meet at family dinner this weekend."

“Mom I don’t want to get married yet.”

"You're body isn't getting any younger Elizabeth. Your eggs are wasting away."

“Mom stop.”

"What? Bring a man to family dinner this week and I will stop. I have to go my book club is here."

Betty ended the call. She opened the shop again in a mood. Jughead came over to her.

“What’s wrong?”

"My mother. She has set me up on a date unless I bring a man home." Betty sighed.

“Then I’ll just go with you.”

"Really?" She smiled.

“Yeah.”

Betty jumped up on him hugging him. Jughead hugged her back smiling at her. Betty smiled back at him. 

___

That night Jughead came around to watch movies with her and Cheryl. Betty didn't know Toni would be there too. Jughead sat next to Betty. Betty didn't care they were there as she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. 

Toni looked at them suspicious. Jughead ignored it. Betty pulled a blanket around them. He pulled her closer. She smiled at him whilst Jughead smiled back.

"Shall we get pizza?" Toni asked.

"Sure." Everyone responded.

They ordered it to be delivered to the house. Beneath the blanket Betty was holding Jughead's hand. Jughead smiled at her.

"How was work?" Cheryl asked.

“Good.”

"It smelt of sex. Someone had sex in the space." Toni said.

"That's weird. It didn't to me." Betty said.

"I had to come back for my phone and it did."

"That's weird." Jughead shrugged.

"Juggie do you want to see that drawing I was talking about earlier?" 

Jughead nodded as they headed to her room. Betty locked the door behind them."I'm sorry about them." She pouted.

“It’s okay.”

"I wanted a quiet night with you." Betty fall on her bed dramatically. Jughead laughed softly. "Join me?"Jughead sat next to her.

Betty hugged him as Jughead had a dm from Betty's favourite music artist to get a tattoo from him. Lady GAGA wanted him to tattoo her. He showed Betty. Betty gasped and screamed.

Jughead laughed softly. "Baby say yes." Betty smiled. Jughead sent a message back. She messaged back that she was in New York next week. He sent her the address and appointment time. "Juggie handsome."Betty gave him her puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah?”

"You like me right, like really like me?" She asked.

Jughead looked at her smirking. "Why?" He asked as Betty laid on his chest.

"I really want to see her. I couldn't go last year because my mum was in hospital. Can I see her? Also she can't sit in the chair we has sex in."

“Yes you can see her.”

Betty kissed him passionately. She cradled his lap smiling. "You love me." She teased. It was a joke and she didn't think anything of it. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. moving her hair smiling. "Oh shut up." Betty just giggled. 

_____

Sunday came and Betty was going to her parents with Jughead. Betty was nervous as she knew her mother had invited the man she was trying to set her up with. Her mother hated her profession. Jughead was nervous. Betty held his hand as she drove there.

"She will ask you what we are."She told him parking up. "Just a heads up." Betty opened the car as the twins ran up to her.

“Then we just lie.”

Betty nodded.

"B I'm 18 soon can you tattoo me." Juniper begged.

"I don't know Juni." She teased.

"Will your boyfriend do it?"

"Definitely not." Betty held Jughead's hand. "Go tell gran we're here."

Juniper rolled her eyes as they headed inside together. Betty hoped Cheryl wouldn't be there. Cheryl wasn’t there.

"So this is the guy." Alice said.

“Nice to meet you Mrs Cooper.” Jughead said.

"How did you meet?" Polly asked coming in.

"Auntie B has taste he's hot." Juniper and Dagwood said.

"He's the best." Betty smiled at him.

“We work together.”

"Do you love her?" Alice asked.

“Yes.” Betty looked up at him in awe. "I love you too." She smiled.

"Let's sit down for dinner." Alice guided them.

"When did you realise you liked one another?" Polly asked.

"We were on holiday three years ago." Betty smiled.

“Tell us about it.”

"I didn't want to go do the water ski's. I wanted to go see the dolphins and Jughead took me on that boat ride whilst the others were on the skis." She told her family.

That's the truth. That's the moment she began her crush on Jughead. Jughead just smiled at her.

"I don't know about Juggie though." Betty leaned in and kissed him.

“Definitely the same day.”

"Really? What part?" She smiled.

“Later that night when we went out to dinner alone together.”

"I remember that. We ordered paella and I didn't like it. We went to grab a kebab." Betty giggled.

"You were still sick all over T." Jughead laughed.

"That kebab was a bad idea."

"So this is a flirtation?" Alice asked.

"No mother. Jughead is my boyfriend." Betty kissed him.

"Is the sex good?" Juni asked. 

"Juni!"

“What I’m curious?”

"And its my sex life." Betty smirked at Jughead. Jughead smirked back. "Oh my god it is!"

"And have you lost your virginity?" She shot back.

"I'm not saying that in front of gran." Juni smirked.

"I tell you what I will tattoo you and we can have that chat." Betty smiled.

"Not a chance Elizabeth."

"Poll?"

"It's her body mother. Juni you are old enough yes."

"It will be my gift for you graduating." Betty told her. "We can make a weekend of it. Auntie Cher is living with me too."

"I can't wait!" Juniper smiled.

"Same with you Dag."

“Okay.”

Betty leaned up and kissed Jughead. "I love you. Sorry it's been crazy."

They ate the food Alice gave them. Jughead loved seeing Betty interact with her niece and nephews. He instantly hated Alice. Thankful they made an escape when they could.

Betty saw a different side of Jughead here. Maybe this was the start of them as a couple if one of them got the balls to ask one of them out.

The question is, who?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The tattoo parlor was in high hopes. Lady Gaga was coming for her tattoo. Betty had all her merch and her makeup line. She was helping Jughead get everything ready.

Betty had her favourite snacks in. She was freaking out. She had no clients until the afternoon. Jughead couldn’t stop laughing at Betty. She just looked at him like a lost little puppy.

“You’re adorable.”

"I'm even more adorable when you kiss me." Betty smiled.

Jughead leaned down to kiss her. Betty smiled kissing him back. Whilst they kissed out of sight from their friends they got called in as Lady Gaga had arrived.

They headed to Jughead’s office. Betty was having a panic attack but she wasn't showing it. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of her.

“Hi it’s nice to meet you.” Jughead said.

"I've been following your work from the beginning its phenomenal." Lady Gaga smiled. "I've seen your work too. It's so pretty and dainty."

“Thank you.”

Betty was trying to say thank you too. She just gripped Jughead's hand. Jughead showed her to his office. Betty just made them a drink and gave them to them when she came in.

"Sorry about earlier. I'm a fan and had a slight panic attack seeing you." Betty blushed.

"You're adorable Betts."

"Baby...Juggie it's embarrassing." Betty pouted.

“It’s adorable.” Betty just smiled. "I'll leave the master to work his magic." She left them star struck.

"You're girlfriend is cute."

“She’s not my girlfriend. But she’s pretty adorable.”

"I didn't realise sorry. You seemed so close I just assumed." Gaga smiled.

“We’re good friends.”

"That's good. I want the tattoo we've messaged about."

"I can do that for you." Jughead smiled. "She is a big fan. She has your makeup like and your merch. She tries not to act like a maga fan." He laughed softly.

“That’s adorable.”

"Her first concert was you and then she took her niece and nephew to see you for their first concert. She is the cutest." Jughead smiled as he began the design.

"I used to talk about that about my fiance until we broke up." 

"Marriage is hard. That's probably why so many parents don't manage it." He joked.

“That’s true.”

"So are you back home for a tour?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah and I have a few dress fittings. Are you busy?" She started to make conversation.

"Yeah I am. We're always busy but me and Betts are the most requested." Jughead smiled proudly. 

"What's your favourite thing to tattoo?"

"I love realism." He told her.

" What about Betts is it?"

"Betts loves color and flowers. Her favourite thing at the minute is doing the water color effect." 

"I've been looking at them recently. They are cool." Gaga said.

"If their done right." Jughead laughed.

Half way through the tattoo Betty came in to see if they needed anything.

“Want to sit and talk Betts?” Jughead smiled knowing how much she’d love that.

"I don't want to intrude Juggie." Betty smiled softly.

"You're not intruding. It will keep my mind of the pain." Gaga smiled.

Betty sat down on the spare chair. She smiled happily at them. "You have to convince this one to come to a concert with me." Betty smiled.

"Betts we've talked about this. I can't go to a GAGA concert without Bean. She would kill me."

“I know.”

"Is that a sister?" Gaga asked.

"Yes. She's Juggie's younger sister and she is absolutely adorable. Her and my nieces and nephews get along so well." Betty's eyes lit up.

"She loves music." Jughead smiled.

"Reminds me of a younger me." Gaga smiled.

"Juggie is so talented. I'm wanting one by him but I have to wait."

"Why?" Gaga asked.

"Well we have booked appointments through the day and at nights its walk ins. But we're always busy. I might just have to bribe him with food." Betty teased.

Jughead just smiled. "Friendships like yours are so important." Gaga said.

"Well we try. Me and my friend Kev has been a fan since we were little. He came out because he felt acceptance with your songs. I just admire how you can be yourself. Something that's took me awhile to do."

"That's all I've ever wanted to do. I'm so grateful I get to do that." Gaga told her.

"It really means alot to me. I have born this way tattooed on me beneath a rose." Betty showed her.

"That's insane. Who did that?"

"Myself."

“That’s so cool.”

"Thank you... Juggie looks like he might kill me I'm talking so much. I should go my clients are coming in an hour." Betty blushed.

“Okay.”

"I only think that when you steal my food." Jughead teased.

"I do that all the time." Betty rolled her eyes. "Its been an absolute pleasure Gaga. Thank you." Betty said before leaving.

____

Hours passed and the tattoo was finally done. Lady Gaga was in awe of it. She loved it. She took a photo with Jughead with her tattoo.

"Jughead if you like her tell her." Gaga said as he was wrapping her tattoo up.

Jughead just nodded.

They smiled as she paid before headed off. Betty was with a client but finished up an hour later. Everyone was freaking out Jughead had tattooed a celebrity.

"Did you embarrass us?" Fangs asked.

"Just Betts." Jughead joked.

Betty came up behind him scaring him. Her client was paying with Fangs."I swear to god Juggie." Betty scared him as he jumped out his skin. Jughead just laughed.

She then just jumped on his back. "You can carry me to my tea now."

“Nope.”

"Pretty please." Betty pouted.

“Fine but only because you’re cute.”Betty smiled at him.

"Is Jug flirting with Cooper?" Pea asked.

“No.”

"You just called her cute. You never call anyone cute unless you want to get fucked." Pea added.

"It will also explain why you two were being so close the other night."

Betty rolled her eyes. "He wasn't flirting." She secretly spanked his ass.

“You guys are delusional.”

"Sure we are. Well you wouldn't mind sharing a room on our holiday then?" Toni asked.

“Why us?” Jughead said.

"No reason." She smirked.

“Fine then.”

Jughead carried Betty over to his tea when he got a message from an old hook up.

E: hey its ethel. Fancy a fuck.

J: when?

E: tonight sexy.

J: okay.

Betty looked at Jughead smiling. She pulled her phone out.

B: do you want to go for a movie tonight. Maybe stay over.

J: depends. what time?

B: all night

J: I mean what time do you want me to come over?

B: oh I was thinking we could spend time together from the moment we finish work?

Jughead just sighed. He didn’t know who to say no to. 

Betty saw him sigh. She instantly knew he had plans with another girl that night.

B: it's okay, go to the other girl. I can go to the movies alone.

J: we can reschedule another time.

B: no its fine. I see you at work it wouldn't be right for me to keep you all to myself. 

Betty put her phone away. "T did you need more hand sanitizer. I need some more before the order. I'm going to get some." She looked upset.

Jughead just sighed.

"Anyone need anything else?"

“Betts can we talk in my office?” Jughead said.

Betty nodded pulling her jacket on.

They headed to his office and Jughead locked the door. She looked at him confused. 

“If you don’t want me to see other girls just be honest with me.”

"Juggie it's your body I can't tell you what to do. We're just sex so its not fair on you." Betty looked at him.

“Be honest with me.”

"Maybe I hate sharing you." She whispered so he couldn't hear.

“Then you don’t have to.”

"But I do." Betty looked away.

“Nope. I’m canceling with Ethel.”

"But the other girls too." She sat on his desk.

“I’m all yours baby.”

Betty smiled softly at him. "You called me baby for the first time." She teared up happily. Jughead just smiled faintly. "What changed?" Betty asked as she leaned over to hold his hand.

“You don’t want to share me so you shouldn’t have to.”

"But you didn't have to keep me as a friends with benefits." She kissed him.

“What do you mean?”

"You could have kept any one to fuck and keep friends with benefits but you kept me. I am no object. I didn't mean to make myself sound like one." Betty rambled.

“I like what we have and if me seeing other people is the dealbreaker for you I’ll stop.”

"It's not a deal breaker Juggie. It's just most times I get the courage to ask you to hang out alone you already have plans with pretty girls." She looked away ashamed.

“Well we’re hanging out tonight.”

"I didn't mean to make you decline your plans with Ethel. I think that's her name. I seem awful for that. I'm sorry." Betty looked up at him.

“Betty it’s okay.”

Betty hugged him. "If you want to see other people you can. I'll just have to spend time with you a different night. Put my big girl panties on and deal with it." She kissed him sweetly. Jughead kissed her back."Go hang out with her. I'll be st the cinema eating a large box if popcorn to myself." Betty teased.

“Maybe I can come over after?”

"No enjoy your night." She hide her head in his chest. "I'm kidnapping Hotdog for the night though." Jughead laughed softly. "I'm being serious. He's a better snuggle buddy."

“Better than me?”

"You don't snuggle me enough." Betty teased. Jughead just pouted. She leaned in and kissed his pout. "Thank you for letting me see Gaga." Jughead just kissed her back.

They kissed for a few moments before pulling away. "Maybe you give better kisses than Hotdog." Betty smiled softly. Jughead just smiled back. "I knew what I was getting into Juggie. Enjoy your night." She whispered before she hopped off the table pulling his pants down. She began getting him hard. Betty then sucked him softly like her favourite flavour lollipop. He came a few minutes after. "Just remember I'm the best and you need your monthly check."

Jughead groaned softly. "Enjoy your night baby doll but remember I'm your only baby." Betty kissed his cheek before heading out.

Jughead just watched her go completely stunned. She always has him hooked lined and centred.

Jughead just sat down and texted Ethel.

J: where?

E: my place. Come after work

J: okay.

_____

Work came to an end. Betty headed to Jughead's to pick up Hotdog. She drove to a drive in with Hotdog in her car. She brought doggie treats for him and got her own snacks. 

Mamma Mia and Sister Act were playing one after another. Some of her favourite musicals. 

Jughead headed to Ethel’s. As he was heading up the stairs he got a picture message from Betty. It was her and Hotdog watching the musicals. Jughead just smiled at it.

B: better movie buddy. He doesn't complain about my movie taste x

J: he can’t talk.

B: but he licks me and pants happily as we snuggle.

J: that’s because he knows hot women when he sees them.

B: or is that his daddy?

J: maybe both

B: well I will look after him really well

J: good

B: enjoy your night x

Betty sent them a picture of Hotdog on her lap in the most uncomfortable position but he looked so comfortable.

Jughead just put his phone away and headed up to Ethel’s apartment. He knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. She came to the door and smiled at him. 

“Hey.” He said.

"Hey sexy." Ethel smirked.

“It’s been awhile.” He said. "I've been travelling. Now please fuck me." Jughead just kissed her. Ethel kissed him back hungry. It's like she'd been starved. 

Meanwhile, the movie's came to an end when Betty began driving home. Hotdog had been well behaved. Betty had a great night. She just wished Jughead was there. She had hoped he would show up to surprise her at the drive in.

After spending the night with Ethel Jughead felt guilty. He didn't know why though. He never normally did. He couldn’t stop thinking about Betty and that scared him. In his whole life he had never thought about someone the way he thought about her.

After Ethel’s he just needed to see her. He went straight to her house. Betty was getting changed into her fluffy rabbit onesie when Jughead knocked on the door. She quickly got changed answering the door.

He just kissed her passionately. Betty was blown away kissing him back. He deepened the kiss as he deepened the kiss he picked her up. Betty wrapped her legs around him and held him. She finally pulled away gasping for air. 

"You taste chocolate. Not like mint and cigarette smoke."

“I missed you.”

Betty smiled at him. "I'm amazing I know." She yawned. Jughead just smiled. "Come to bed I'm tried."

Jughead just nodded.

"You have big boots to fill. Hotdog has been snuggling me all night." She locked her door.

“Well I’m here now.”

"Better late than never." Betty crawled on her bed as she looked like a bunny.

Jughead stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with her. Betty saw the hickeys on his body and looked away. Jughead just pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her.

"You smell like her." She whispered.

“Do you want me to shower?”

"No it's too late." Betty told him. "I smell better."

Jughead just kissed her neck softly. She hugged him laying her head on his chest. She began sketching a flower on his stomach. Jughead just held her. They fell asleep that night holding one another.

Betty was up before him the next morning. She made him breakfast in bed before taking Hotdog for a walk. They both had the day off. Jughead was half asleep when she got back from her run.

She woke him up. "Hey. You're food is cold." Betty smiled. Jughead just kissed her. Betty smiled pulling away. "Eat I'm all sweaty from my run with Hotdog."

“We could shower together.” He smirked. 

"I do like saving water." She told him cradling his lap. Jughead just smiled. "You hog the blanket." Betty fed him some food then ate some herself.

“Maybe.”

"You do." She ate some more. Jughead just smiled whilst Betty looked at him playing with his hair. Jughead kissed her happily as it fell so naturally between them. "Come on Mister." She hopped off his lap.

Jughead followed her into the bathroom. Betty flipped her shower on looking at him.

"So last night? How was it?" She asked stripping off in front of him.

“Bad.”

Betty couldn't help but smirk. "Really?" She asked stepping into the shower.

Jughead nodded.

"Why?"

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He shrugged.

"You like me." Betty teased stepping into the shower.

He didn’t say anything. Betty kissed him softly. Jughead kissed her back. "Come join me then handsome." She giggled. Jughead undressed and got in with her. Betty smirked at him.

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him passionately knowing things are changing. Jughead pressed her up against the wall.

"Fuck Juggie."

He kissed her neck. She smiled at him whispering in his ear. Betty moaned softly as he touched her. They then began teasing one another. Everytime they touched it was magical. They kissed heatedly. She moved with him like they were one body.

Jughead felt so much more pleasure with Betty. He couldn’t get enough of her. She smiled at him cuming as he whispered in her ear. They kissed as they both finished.

Something had thing had changed between them. Something for the better.

Yet now all they could do is wait to see who acts on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few months have passed and they were all heading on holiday. Betty had slept over at Jughead's as they were heading to the airport to meet the rest. 

Jughead was so excited so was Betty. Betty was already singing in the taxi whilst he kept teasing her. She just kissed him. She knew it was going to be hard not to kiss him on this holiday with their friends.

They were sharing a room so it wouldn’t be that bad. They’d have privacy."At least we get some privacy." Jughead told her.

"I'm so excited." Betty kissed him.

“Yeah.”

"Holiday sex is the best." She added in a whisper in his ear. Jughead just smirked. "But Juggie if you do bring someone back to the room tell me." Betty snuggled into his side.

“I’m not going to.” 

"So those days are official over?" She smiled widely.

Jughead nodded.

Betty looked up at him. She wanted to say she loved him but she didn't. Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back. The truth is she knew that whe loved him when he tattooed Gaga. Something just clicked.

They got to the airport and had to look for their friends. They were holding hands and reluctantly pulled away. They met up with their friends after they checked in. 

Cheryl was there too. Toni and Cheryl had official became a couple a few months ago. They all boarded the plane together whilst Cheryl and Toni pulled her back to talk to her.

“What?”

"We've heard you and Jughead." Toni smirked.

“What?” Cheryl reacted out the scene they heard from the other night. “Cheryl stop!”

"So it's true." Toni smirked.

"No." Betty blushed lying.

“So that wasn’t you and Jughead?” 

“It wasn’t.”

"You liar. He was in the bathroom the other day smiling like a loony." Cheryl smirked.

“Don’t tell anyone and please don’t tell Jug you know.”

"I won't. We're happy for you." Toni told her.

“We’re not together or anything.”

"But the other month." Cheryl added.

Betty rolled her eyes as she sat next to Jughead. Jughead pulled her in to his side as Ethel messaged him a seductive picture.

He ignored it.

"That's her isn't it?" Betty asked."Pass me your phone." She added.

"Why?" Jughead asked.

"Because I'm being a very petty bitch Juggie and this time I am not ashamed." 

Betty sent her a picture of them then a message.

J: missing you Betts x. Can't believe your flying out two days later. I miss you baby x

“Seriously Betts?”

"What? I'm not having her message you when I'm with you. Just accept the fact that I got jealous." Betty shrugged."Because Jones I won't be showing it often."

Jughead just smirked whilst Betty held his hand pouting. He then smiled. "How many do you get?" She asked. He could see the jealously behind her eyes. If he was being completely honest he had forgotten their friends were there.

“I like seeing you jealous.”

"I like you all to myself and on a date." Betty told him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm joking. I know you don't do dates." She sneakily kissed him.

Jughead nodded.

"Would you take me on a date?"

“No.”

"Oh." She whispered upset.

“You literally just said you know I don’t do dates.”

"I know but doesn't mean I don't dream about it." Betty shrugged. Jughead just sighed. "Juggie it's fine. I like what we have. I am sick of hiding it."

“I don’t want people knowing.”

"I know." Betty shrugged.

That conversation just put Jughead in a bad mood. Her felt her lean her head on him as she began falling asleep. The whole flight she slept as he held her. Jughead woke her up when they landed. She looked up at him and apologised.

"Can we not fight? We've been doing so well."Betty looked at him.

"I'd like that. We've been doing so well." Jughead held her hand. "I really like what we have."

"Me too." She smiled.

_____  
At the hotel: 

Betty was with Jughead checking in as she was getting flirted with. Betty was blushing it off. Jughead was getting so jealous. He came over to her and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled at him.

"So are you free tonight?" The guy asked.

“No she’s not.” Jughead said.

"Oh I thought I was?" Betty smirked at him. "What are we doing?"

“You’ll see.”

"But I want to know now what. What if I wanted to go out for drinks and see the best places?" She teased.

“Then I’ll take you.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty giggled.

“Yep.”

"Take me baby." She smiled.

Jughead took the keys taking her to their room. The moment they got to the room Jughead picked her up. He placed them on their bed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Betty smirked.

“What do you want to do?”

"You said you had something in mind. Do I need to ask that guy for some suggestions?" She was riling him up.

Jughead just kissed her heatedly. "As much as I love that baby. You had something you wanted to do?" Betty smirked.

“I just wanted to help you get away from that jerk.”

"Maybe I will go back and ask him to show me the best bars." She sat up.

“Not happening.” He gently pushed her back down.

"He seemed nice though." Betty was getting him jealous.

“Stop.”

"I'm not doing anything." She smirked."Admit it Jones you are so jealous. What's better you've never been jealous before."

“I’m not.”

"Sure Juggie." Betty smiled. "So you wouldn't mind me going out for drinks with him and the girls?"

“No. You’re mine tonight.”

"How?" Betty smirked. "You could admit that your jealous Juggie." She cradled on his lap.

"I'm not." Jughead held her lap.

"Well I know you are. That's hot but I want ice cream on the beach with my Juggie."

“Then we’ll go.”

"I'll pay if you admit your jealous."

“I’m not.”

"Ugh! Let's go." She jumped up.

Betty grabbed her jacket headed out upset. She wished he would admit it. He was being so stubborn. Her goal was to try get all the guys to flirt with her so he would snap.

Jughead followed her out. When they headed out she had 3 guys flirt with her at once. Jughead stood there angrily. Betty just blushed and thanked them as they headed to the ice cream stand at the beach. Jughead was in a bad mood.

"Isn't it lovely here?" Jughead shrugged. "Why are you so moody?" Betty asked.

“Because you’d rather flirt with those guys than enjoy our night.”

"I'm not flirting." Betty looked at him.

“You were.”

"No I wasn't. I thanked them and that's it. I just want you to admit that you are jealous!"

“I’m not!”

"Why?" Betty snapped.

“I’m done with this conversation.” He said annoyed as he got up.

"I can't handle it anymore! I'm in love with you. You fucking gorgeous specimen." Betty stood up and was about to storm away.

Jughead just walked off upset whilst Betty stormed off the other way. Jughead ended up at another bar. He sat and drank as girls flirted with him. He was getting drunk. He’s never been this drunk before.

The girls kept hitting on him and the drinks kept coming. He ended taking one back to their hotel room. He promised Betty he couldn't bring any girl back but he didn't care. He had two girls on his arms as he stumbled through drunk.

Betty was sketching new tattoo designs as she looked up at him upset. Her heat had been ripped out when she stormed passed him. Jughead didn’t even notice.

That night was a complete drunken blur. He woke up with a massive hang over whilst all his friends were at the pool. He didn’t remember anything. He came down to them as Betty walked away from him. She wanted to slap him.

“Betts?”

"What?" Betty snapped.

“Are you okay? What happened last night?”

"I told you I loved you when you thought i was flirting with guys. You stormed off got shit faced and had a threesome." She glared storming off. Jughead grabbed her arm."Don't." Betty whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"No Juggie. Apologising won't work." She walked away about to cry.

“Betty please. We need to talk.”

Betty looked at him as tears slipped down her face.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Jug don’t.”

“Fine then. Let’s just never talk again if that’s what you want. Go find one of those guys from last night to fuck instead.”

Betty grabbed his arm. "Can't I be annoyed for a day and calm down before I come back to you. I can't walk away from you Jughead! I love you." She shouted."Fine our room now." Betty added.

Betty and Jughead headed to their room. She sat on the floor as she had no idea where he had a threesome last night.

"Speak then." Betty looked at him.

“I was drunk. I didn’t know what even happened.”

"You stormed off before we could speak." She whispered."I wanted to talk once we cooled down. I waited for you but you came home with two beautiful blondes."

“I don’t even remember any of that happening Betts.”

Betty nodded crying. "I stormed off and you let me go."Jughead sat next to her hugging her.“There’s no excuse but I’m sorry.”

She just looked at him with tears in her eyes."I told you I love you." Betty whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything.

“Betty we had an agreement with this whole thing.”

"I know. We should stop." Betty whispered wiping her tears. She just hid her face hiding her face. 

“If that’s what you want.”

"You don't want a relationship. I love you and I can't keep this up. My feelings will only get stronger." She confessed.

Jughead nodded.

Betty looked at him trying not to cry as she hugged him tightly. He felt her tears come through his top. She pulled away as she kissed him softly one last time. 

"Can I have you one last time?" Betty uttered into the kiss.

Jughead nodded as he kissed her. She crawled on his lap kissing him as her tears fell. Betty began pulling his top off kissing down his body. She was trying to hold it all together. It felt like break up sex. Yet they hadn't done anything yet.

Jughead held her waist. She kissed all the way down his body as she began taking his pants off. She didn't need to hear him but just feel him. Words would put the mood down. They both knew that.

Jughead just flipped her around as he undressed her. Their lips only left one another's when they had too. He picked her up to move her on the bed. Jughead knew she deserved everything even comfortable bed sex.

They moved one in one another moaning softly. Betty loved hearing each other's moans. It was like music to her ears. 

This wasn't like their other sex. It was different maybe because they knew it was the last time. But they savored every moment. They both knew they wouldn't feel a connection like they have again.

It didn't matter if they climaxed once they were going again and again until they couldn't. They just needed to feel as they both cried.

“I was jealous.” He whispered.

"I know." Betty whispered back.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. Jughead just held her close to him. She kissed him back crying not knowing where they stand.

"I'll bunk with the girls again." She uttered.

“No I’ll just get my own room.”

"No its fine." Betty whispered hiding her crying face his chest.

“I don’t mind. I’ll just get one of the small rooms.”

"I don't want to be alone." She confessed.

“Then let’s just stay here together. There’s two beds.”

Betty just nodded. "We should go to them before they get suspicious." She nodded again following him. They just headed to their friends.

For the rest of the holiday they both had to witness each other get hit on. Jughead would stay at a woman's hotel room but when he was in their room Betty snuck into his bed with him. 

Sometimes three words are enough to scare anyone way.

3 words can mean so much to some people and so little.

Yet three words can destroy years of friendship.

And those 3 are, 

I love you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A month from the holiday everyone in the tattoo parlor could tell their was a change in atmosphere. Betty would work without giving herself a break. 

She had given her niece and nephew their first tattoo at her flat as she had a tattoo gun there.

She had to tell the twins that her and Jughead broke up. Alice was thrilled as she set her up on blind dates. Her father was in and out of hospital really sick.

Yet all Betty could do was work to avoid her problems.

Jughead hasn’t been the same since the vacation. He’s been very closed off and didn’t talk to anyone until he had to. He went out drinking every night. He would show up to work hungover everyday. 

It was a Thursday night as Betty and Jughead had the graveyard shift. It was quiet so Betty knocked on the office door to see what he wanted for tea.

Pops owned the business but Jughead manages everything. He wants his own store someday.

Jughead answered the door."I'm going to get food. Would you like anything?" She asked looking up at him.

“I’m not hungry.”

"You're always hungry Juggie." Betty looked at him concerned.

“I’m not now.”

Betty nodded. "It's quite tonight...I know I've been really busy but could you give me a new tattoo?" She asked.

“Why me?”

"You're the best I've seen." Betty shrugged.

“Okay.”

"You can do what ever on me." She told him.

Jughead nodded.

Betty smiled as she sat on his chair. She blushed of the memories they had in it. The sex, him giving lady gaga a tattoo.

Jughead looked through previous designs he’s made to brainstorm the perfect one for her. “Where do you want it?”

"Either my ribcage or on my thigh wrapping around my leg." Betty smiled excitedly.

“Okay. So a big tattoo?”

"I trust you." She told him truthfully.

“Okay.”

Betty pulled her skirt up so he could start preparing her skin. Jughead got the design prepared on her thigh so he could get it exact when tattooing.

"I miss our movie nights." Betty told him.

He didn’t say anything as he set up his tattoo gun. Betty just closed her eyes trying to wish the tears away. He started up the tattoo. She just watched as he was in his zone. They sat in silence for three hours as he worked on the tattoo. Betty was just happy they were spending time together. He finished it after a little over three hours.

"Want to look at it in the mirror?" 

Betty nodded excitedly. He helped her hopped over to the mirror and see it. She broke down crying it was so beautiful. It was simply her.

“Do you like it?”

"I love it. It's perfect Juggie. Thank you, can I hug you?"

Jughead nodded. Betty hugged him tight as she kissed his cheek.“Just keep it wrapped for a few hours but you know the drill already.”

"Wait Juggie." she held his hand.

“What?”

"Talk to me. Don't drink your feelings... Bean needs a stable big brother... and I need my friend." Betty uttered.

“I’m fine.”

"Really? Because I'm not." He didn’t say anything as Betty cupped his cheeks. Jughead looked at her trying not to let his walls come down. "Talk to me." She begged.

“We should get back to work. I have a client coming soon.

"I miss our friendship." Betty ignored him.

“I have a client coming soon.”

Betty nodded.

He wrapped her up as she headed to her station. Betty also had a client too. She focused on them as she heard the flirting. Betty just sighed.

"Ex?" The client asked.

"We didn't even get to dating."

“But you had a relationship with him?”

Betty nodded upset.

“Does he know how you feel?”

"He doesn't do love. That's why I stopped it. " She laughed coldly."I've told him but he has to except it. He physically can't." Betty told her as her client can see the pain and love in her eyes.

“He sounds like a jerk.”

"He's not. Its trauma from his childhood. I just miss our friendship. You know when you have that one person that is your person but you want them to be your forever person?"

Betty had Veronica and Kevin but it was different. They would check up on her hourly to see how things are.

“Yeah I get that.”

"That's him." Betty shrugged.

Betty didn't realise she was tattooing on his sister. She was the same age as the twins. JB had gone through a complete transformation so Betty didn't recognize her.

“Maybe give it time. If it’s meant to be it will happen.”

"I know it will but it's hard seeing all these women flirt with him. They don't even flirt right." Betty ranted. 

“Is he hooking up with them?”

"Some of them." She whispered trying to stop the tears from coming.

“Does he seem upset about the whole thing?” Betty shrugged, "he's acting different."

“How?”

"Not eating, drinking more and icing me out."

“That reminds me of my brother.”

"Yeah, Juggie is a stubborn one." Betty sighed.

“Juggie? Like Jughead Jones?”

"The one and onl- wait you know him?" She pulled away to look at her.

“He’s my brother.”

Betty went bright red. "Bean? Fuck Juggie is going to kill me." She uttered.

“So Jug is the guy you love?”

Betty nodded.

“He is a jerk.” JB laughed softly.

Betty laughed with her. "We had three hours if awkward silence." She confessed.

“He’s been really strange lately.”

"That's my fault. We fell out on holiday." Betty told her.

“He got kicked out of his apartment so he’s been crashing at my place. He doesn’t think I know since he sneaks in late at night but I always hear him come in.”

"What really?" Betty whispered.

“Yeah.”

Betty was speechless. She had just finished the tattoo. "Here's a mirror." Betty showed her. "Do you mind waiting after so he can speak to us?"

“Sure.”

"Thank you. He's been drinking alot too." She told JB.

“I know. He comes in drunk every night.”

"We'll speak to him." Betty reassured her.

Jughead finished up with his client as he waved her off with the promise of seeing her at the bar later. Jughead was packing up to head out.

"Juggie come here!" Betty shouted. "I need help."

“What’s up?” He stood at the door.

"Come here." She ordered.

“What?”

"I had an interesting conversation with Bean. Why didn't you tell me? You will always be welcome in my home with Hotdog." Betty looked at him.

“What?”

"Don't play coy with me. I love you Jughead and if you need help. I will put my emotions aside to help you." Betty told him as Bean was sat on the chair still.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about... I’m fine.”

"Don't lie to us." Bean told him.

"You're that okay with lying to me? I kept it honest with you." Betty took a step back.

“I’m fine.”

"Stop lying. I know there's something wrong. Jughead I care about you unlike those girls you fuck. You know why you fuck them? You were fucking your feelings away!"

"How do you know I wasn't doing that with you!?" He snapped back.

Betty just broke down crying as she ran out the shop forgetting her things. Jughead just gathered his things and left. He saw Betty crying on the bench. He could tell he had hit a nerve. He just walked to his car.

____

The following day Betty was in his office with a letter of resignation. Jughead didn’t come in. He wasn’t sober at all that whole night and day. He spent the day fucking the women from the night before.

When he did come to work the next day he had a massive hangover. Betty was waiting in his office. He came in looking like he was going to pass out.

"Jughead?" Betty asked concerned.

“Hi.” He mumbled.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked moving his hair out the way.

“Yep.”

"Please stop lying." Betty begged.

“I’m fine.”

Betty sighed handing him her letter of resignation. 

“You’re quitting?”

"I love it here but I think I need too." She looked at him.

“Right because you can’t even be civil with me.”

"I can. But what you said to me really hurt and I can't be here if that's all you think of me Juggie. I thought you cared about me a little." Betty ened up crying.

“So you actually thought I meant that?”

"I don't know! You keep lying to me! This is all because I told you I love you and I still stand by that." She told him. Jughead just rolled his eyes. "Why roll your eyes at me! I just need the truth!" Betty pushed him against the wall kissing him.

Jughead pushed her off of him. Betty just looked at him.“If you want to quit just quit then. In fact, just leave today.”

"Fine!" Betty stormed out.

Betty packed her things up as everyone watched her. They didn't know what was happening but just watched her leave with her things.

That day she drove around aimlessly trying to get her head clear. Nothing was working so she drove back home. As she was driving home she had collided with a drunk driver.

She ended up without any injuries but her car was a mess. Betty was shook up as her car was unusual able. She sat on the pavement just crying her eyes out.

The driver in the other car was slumped over the front seat. Betty called 911. She headed over to see Jughead in the drivers seat. He was unconscious. His windshield was shattered over his head.

"Juggie...stay with me." Betty began to panic.

She was frantically waiting for an ambulance to come. When the ambulance arrived Betty didn't want to leave him. They wouldn't believe that they knew one another. Betty rang JB up to go to the hospital. Betty had to wait for the police in tears. Once the police was done and they took away both wrecked cars she was immediately at the hospital.

They wouldn't even let her in the room. Betty needed to see him so she lied and said he was her fiancèe. She told them she was coming home from a work trip as they collided.

They didn’t believe her since he was heavily drunk. Betty’s lawyer came to help her with the charges. She didn't want to charge him.

“Your car will cost a lot of money in damages. It’s better to press charges and let him pay for it rather than insurance, which only covers half.”

"No. He needs help not this." Betty snapped.

“He was a drunk driver and hit your car. He could’ve killed you.”

Betty refused. "He is my boyfriend. We got into a massive argument."

“Was he being aggressive or harmful to you?”

"No, I stormed out."She told her.

"I love him and we had an argument. He's been struggling. I just want to see him."

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Betty nodded.

Luckily she was aloud and she ran straight there. He was still unconscious. The doctor told her he woke up a little bit ago but was in so much pain they had to put him to sleep. Betty just hugged him. The doctor came in to speak to her.

"Hello?" Betty asked.

“He was lucky to not have few big injuries. He needed a lot of stitches from his windshield shattering but nothing is broken. He’s on a lot of pain medication and needs a lot of rest. We’re going to keep him here over night for observation but he should be good to go home by tomorrow.”

"Can I stay with him?" Betty asked.

“Visiting hours end at 10pm.”

"But I'm his girlfriend." She whispered.

“I’m sorry, you can’t stay past visiting hours. We open back up to visitors at 7am. You can come back then.”

"Well your going to have to get me to be removed." Betty sat down refusing.

“I don’t make the rules.”

"I understand that but I don't feel comfortable leaving him." She told the doctor.

“You can come in early tomorrow morning.”

"Fine." Betty sighed walking out.

Betty headed home upset. She didn't sleep a wink that night. The second she could get back into the hospital she was there. She went right to his room. Jughead was awake as he saw her. He just looked at her unsure of why she was there.

"You were in a car accident last night." Betty headed in.

“The doctor told me. I don’t remember it.”

"Do you know who was in the other car?" She sat down next to him.

“No.”

"Me." Betty told him.

“Oh.”

"What's going on Juggie?" She moved to lay on the bed with him.

“Are you pressing charges?” Betty shook her head no.“Why not?”

"Because you don't need that but you need help. So speak to me... I love you and that's not going to change." She whispered

“I’m fine. I just had a couple drinks.” He shrugged.

"Stop! You can't remember a fucking accident!" Betty snapped. "Tell me Jughead! Tell me what is happening."

“I’m fucking depressed, okay?! Drinking is the only thing that makes me feel better! God I sound like my fucking father!”

"You just need to talk to someone Juggie instead of drinking." Betty hugged him softly.

Jughead didn’t say anything. 

"Talk to me."

“I got kicked out of my apartment. My neighbors put in complaints on me.”

"Why? Do you need a place to stay? Stay with me." Betty sat up.

“Betty, no.”

"Juggie I love you please." She whispered.

“Fine.”

"Now what's got you so depressed?" Betty asked.

He just shrugged. 

"Juggie?" Betty raised her eyebrows.

“I miss what we had.”

"Me too." She confessed. He didn’t say anything. "I miss it so much but Juggie it has to change." Jughead nodded. Betty just hugged him as he winced. "Sorry." She kissed his cheek.

“When can I leave?”

"Later tonight. You owe me a meeting car." Betty joked. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm joking. Its easier to by a car then get it fixed. I couldn't sleep last night so I have your favourite snacks and food. Hotdog is at mine to make you feel more comfortable."

“How much do you need for the car? I have a little saved up... my car is totaled so I need to get a new one too.”

"Nothing I have a bike." Betty told him.

“You need a car too.”

"It's fine." She shrugged. "Juggie I want us back. I don't care about a stupid car."

Jughead didn’t say anything."Okay I guess that's a no. I'll go get the doctor." Betty whispered. Jughead held her hand as Betty looked up at him.

“Don’t leave.”

She just sat back down with him. "I don't want to quit but what you said to me Juggie...that...that hurt." She teared up.

“I didn’t mean it.”

"I know but it really hurt because of all those girls you've been fucking." Betty hid her face. He didn’t say anything. "I love you Jughead Jones and you've put me through the ringer." He just looked at her. "You may miss what we had but do you miss me?"

He nodded.

Betty wanted to hear him say it. He just looked at her. She sat on the edge of his bed just waiting for the words.

“I miss you.” Betty smiled softly. "How will it be different this time?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

Betty's smile disappeared. "Oh okay."They just sat there awkwardly."Juggie was it always just sex or did you feel something?"

“It wasn’t just sex.”

"Then why can't you tell me how you feel?" Betty asked.

“I’m scared.”

"Don't be. It's just me Juggie. I know you and it doesn't scare me away." She held his hand. Jughead nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. So your stuck with me for as long as you can deal with me." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded again as Betty held him close. Jughead winced slightly at the contact.

"Sorry baby." She looked at him.

“It’s okay.”

"I'll take care of you tonight. Give young sponge bath." Betty teased. Jughead smiled faintly. "That's not sexy." He added.

"We're far from that now." Betty kissed him.

"I love you." Jughead finally told her.

"I love you too."

Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry. Come back to work. Be my girlfriend."

"I'd love all of that." Betty smiled.

That night is the night it all changed. They could finally be them. All this heart ache and pain brought them together.

Now they could finally together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finally chapter of the collab with @kisvids

6 months later: 

Jughead has been staying with Betty for 6 months now. He is practically moved in but they didn't speak about it. 

Betty was back at work doing what she loved. Everyone in the parlor had accepted that they were together and was happier for them.

Jughead had stopped drinking but both him and Betty were happier as they were back together.

They were currently working late together. Jughead was in a good mood. It was nice to see him like that. Betty was at the desk collecting payments as Jughead hugged her from behind. He kissed her neck lovingly.

"Hey baby." Betty smiled."Pizza for tea?" She asked.

“Sure.”

"I want another dog." Betty told him.

“Yeah?”

"Well yeah because I don't want a baby yet."

“Then let’s get a dog.”

"Hotdog needs a friend." Betty kissed him back. Jughead just smiled. She hugged him happily. "You know I've still not forgotten about tattooing you."

“Fine. You can tattoo me.”

"Really?" Betty smiled excitedly.

“Yep.”

Betty smiled at him. "I've had this idea for you a snake wrapped around a rose.

“Okay.”

"It will be on your pelvis bone. If your okay with that."

“That’s fine.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him happily. "I love you. Let's do it now. We haven't got anyone now for the rest of the night."

“Okay.”

"Plus I get to see you semi naked for 2 hours at work." Betty smirked.

Jughead just smirked. Betty had her section ready. She began preparing his body before she started. Jughead just loved to see her how focus she got. He kept smiling at her.

"Baby your staring."

"I'm admiring." Jughead told her. Betty just smiled faintly. "You're adorable. I love you and now I love saying it." Jughead blew her a kiss.

“You’re literally a whole new person now that you’re in love, Jug.” She teased.

"I'm happier baby."

Betty smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed him. "I can see. We all have to hit our lows to find our highs." Jughead just smiled. "Also... I found out something."She whispered.

“What?”

"I can't have children. I went for check up and they told me. But it doesn't bother me." Betty looked at him ashamed.

“We have other options for the future. Don’t worry about it.” He kissed her. Betty smiled at him."I was worried what you would say. I'm glad your not worried." She hugged him as the tattoo was done.

Jughead just smiled. "All done sexy." Betty smiled.

“It’s perfect baby.”

"Thank you." She began wrapping it up for him.

____

A month passed and they were out on a walk with Hotdog when they saw a shop opening on the main streets of New York. Jughead just smiled.

"Baby this is a sign." Betty smiled.

“What do you mean?”

"You've wanted your own shop." She shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"We could do it." Betty kissed him.

“What about our current jobs?”

"I love them. I don't know it was just a thought." She told him

“Well it’s a big decision. As much as I’d love to do it right away we need to think.”

"Yeah, who knows we might move somewhere then set it there." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

They headed to the dog park with Hotdog. Betty loved going there with him. His tails wags so happily. 

"You're such a dog mom." Jughead teased.

"Well I've always wanted one."

“We can still get another if you want?”

"We need a bigger place first. A house of our own." Betty threw the ball.

“Yeah.”

Hotdog brought it back to her. "But we need to look. Also I want to do a piercing course for the shop." She threw the ball again.

“Okay.”

"Its a 12 week course on a monday night. So if we don't book me to work Mondy nights we should be fine." 

"That's fine baby." Jughead smiled.

The day quickly passed as they headed back home together. He was cooking them food. Betty was so happy with him. She walked up to him and hugged him.

“Hey baby.”

"Hey, I just wanted a hug." Betty told him.Jughead turned around to hug her."Also would it be crazy to say I don't want to spend my life with anyone else?"

“Really?”

"I want to be this happy for ever."Betty rubbed their noses together.

Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back placing a promise ring in his hand.

“Betty we don’t need a promise ring to prove our love.”

"No but it's a promise ring to say I can't afford an engagement ring at the moment because of the house hunting but I want to marry you." She blushed.

“Well I’m proposing someday so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Betty smiled at him nodding.

That night they spent the night together snuggling as they watched movies.

___

The next day Jughead had a lads day out. Betty and Toni was at the parlor working. 

"So how are things with you and Betty?"

“Good.”

"That's good. You've moved in together what's next?" Pea asked.

“We’re just seeing where things go. There’s no need to rush anything.”

"That's true." Fangs smiled.

Jughead smiled. "She does this cute thing when she sleeps."

“You’re obsessed with her Jug.” Fangs teased.

"No I'm not. I just love her." He shrugged. 

"Obsessed." They teased.

"Leave me alone."They just laughed.

That day Jughead surprised Betty with her favourite flowers. It was a small gesture but he knew how much she loves flowers. The irony of that is her hayfever. 

Jughead could never understood when people way they would do anything for their loved ones. But now he does. 

It's funny as he realised how much love is like ink. 

Sometimes it's hard to get it started but when it starts it flows.

Love is a lot like in.

Hard to get it started it flows and stops but once it flows it flows.

Love is like ink yet all they do is ink through life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic as we've enjoyed writing this.
> 
> You can find ki on tumblr and ig @kisvids 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy reading this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr and ig.
> 
> You can find ki on ig and tumblr @kisvids 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs


End file.
